


Имбирь и тысячелетняя выдержка

by chubush



Category: Lord Demon - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чары, наложенные на Крапивника, пали раньше, чем это описано в книге. И он обнаружил в своей душе одно неожиданное чувство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имбирь и тысячелетняя выдержка

Это было первое для меня Собрание за долгое время. Думаю, я здорово удивил всех, когда объявился. Приглашение следовало за приглашением, но тауматургические дискуссии меня ни капли не привлекали. Поэтому я выбрал иной способ развлечься и восстановить старые связи. Сначала пил с Буремельником и Синей Леди, потом с Голубиными Глазками, следом с Ледяной Шапкой и Паучьей Королевой, после чего обедал с Драконьей Кровью и Тем, из башен Света. Общение с одними плавно сменялось встречей с другими. Насыщенность Собрания меня не раздражала, напротив, это было удивительно приятно. Похоже, я сильно переоценил тягу демонов к одиночеству.

К концу дня я исполнился благодушия и все-таки посетил одну из дискуссий, чья тема не казалась патологически скучной. Получив подтверждение своей первоначальной правоты и зарекшись в будущем от подобных экспериментов, я поспешил на ужин к Семипалому и Лунносветной.

Приветствуя меня, Семипалый вытянулся во все свои семь с половиной футов. Никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что он ниже меня ростом. Я на секунду засмотрелся на чудесный изумрудный оттенок его чешуи. Как красиво! Конечно, мое восхищение не было озвучено, я любовался молча. Все три глаза Семипалого были подведены темно-красными тенями. По слухам, эти тени были изготовлены из толченых рубинов и крошечных алмазов. Драгоценная оправа бесценного сокровища... Надо признаться, и взгляд Семипалого меня заворожил.

Чувствуя, что нахожусь на грани нарушения приличий, я перевел взгляд на Лунносветную. По древнему обычаю она собиралась приветствовать меня тремя глубокими поклонами и девятью простираниями. Я ее удержал:

— Прошу, не кланяйся мне.

Глаза Лунносветной горели непонятным чувством. Я даже заволновался, что демонесса могла воспринять свою благодарность как нечто большее.

— Если бы ты тогда не победил Чахолдрудана, я бы не появилась на свет. Я лишь желала выразить уважение, как учил меня отец.

Я поймал себя на мысли, что увидеть у своих ног ее отца я бы не отказался. Я впился глазами в довольного Семипалого. Почему у меня такая странная реакция? Мы давно не виделись, но я точно помню, что всегда уважал его. Не более!

— Моя победа была одной из многих, одержанных в тот день. Поднимись, — я перевел разговор на более приятную тему. — Тут пахнет яйцами тысячелетней выдержки с имбирем. Я давно не пробовал это лакомство.

В тот момент Семипалый смотрел на дочь, которая смущенно потупилась. К счастью, они не заметили моего взгляда. Я решил позже поразмыслить, что творится со мной. Мы расселись по местам. Семипалый снял крышку с блюда, стоявшего на столе. Тысячелетние яйца были уложены в гнездышко из маринованного лука и тонко нарезанного имбиря. Вот уж действительно нюх меня не подвел! Я сильнее ощутил приятный, немного резковатый запах и вспомнил...

Миг для всех, для меня почти тысячелетие. Моя память вытащила из глубин сознания странные воспоминания и не менее странные чувства. Я столько всего не помнил. Это не могло произойти по естественной причине и требовало расследования. Но потом. Сейчас ужин с Семипалым и Лунносветной. Семипалый — я помню, как восхищался им, почти преклонялся. Он не замечал моих чувств. Для него существовала только Крис Непознаваемая Ярость, его жена, павшая тысячу лет назад в войне с богами. Как я мог забыть?!

Семипалый уже столько веков свободен. Это же мой шанс. Надо отметить, что однополые браки среди демонов не редкость. Есть только одна сложность. Если демон почувствует себя оскорбленным твоим признанием, он будет иметь полное право тебя убить. Вывод? Молчать и дальше. Тем более, моим чувствам тысяча лет, и неизвестно еще, как они сохранились.

На правах старшего Семипалый положил мне лучшую порцию. Обычная вежливость, но я сразу почувствовал себя счастливым. Похоже, глупо надеяться, что все само пройдет. Ничего само не исчезнет! Изысканные блюда следовали одно за другим. Сначала разговор касался лишь общих тем. Мы говорили о Собрании и старых знакомых. Потом Семипалый спросил:

— Так это Висс и Тувун убедили тебя отказаться от затворничества?

Его слова были произнесены довольно язвительным тоном. Между ним и Висс много веков назад пробежала мантикора. После смерти Крис Непознаваемой Ярости, сестры Висс, последняя хотела удочерить племянницу и воспитать со своим сыном Тувуном. Но Семипалый об этом даже слышать не хотел. Он сам вырастил Лунносветную и не подпускал к ней никого. У завистников не сходит с языков слух о том, что Семипалый для дочери не только отец, но и любовник. Я не верю глупым выдумкам, но думать об этом неприятно.

Все это промелькнуло у меня в голове, когда я ответил только на суть высказывания:

— Да. За это нужно благодарить Висс.

Семипалый улыбнулся. Его улыбка! Я почувствовал, что выпадаю из разговора.

— Мы рады твоему появлению. Нам давно не случалось пообщаться в столь непринужденной обстановке.

Лунносветная подала очередную перемену блюд — лунные пряники и синее вино из змеиной желчи. А Семипалый упрямо произнес:

— Ты дрался на дуэли с Тувуном.

— Это было недоразумение.

— Знаешь, что Висс владеет твоим мечом духа?

В моей голове завертелись вопросы. Знала ли Висс, что меч Тувуна у меня? Если да, почему она не предложила обменяться? Почему Семипалый предупредил меня? Какие у него причины хотеть, чтобы я не доверял Висс?

— Эти лунные пряники с орехами отличаются нежной начинкой, а цукаты из мандаринов и кусочки засахаренной дыни придают им особую прелесть.

Отец и дочь поняли намек. С этого момента разговор не выходил за рамки светской беседы. Когда мы управились с последней переменой блюд, Семипалый отослал Лунносветную.

— Кай, что ты думаешь о моей дочери?

— Лунносветная — одна из прекраснейших демонесс. Она отличается изысканными манерами и умом, почтительна к старшим. Несомненно, это плоды твоего воспитания.

— С тех пор, как Крис умерла, я был Лунносветной и отцом, и матерью.

Мои мысли опять метнулись в сторону запретного. Семипалый в образе матери! О, сегодняшний день жесток ко мне. Я с трудом смог сосредоточиться на обращенных ко мне словах.

— Не думал ли ты о женитьбе на Лунносветной?

Я удивленно уставился на Семипалого. Вот чего никогда...

— Я никогда не задумывался о подобной чести.

— Ну, а что ты думаешь теперь?

— Я не могу желать брака с Лунносветной, несмотря на ее достоинства. У меня даже есть хорошая отговорка — я сейчас занят местью, в которую не хочу впутывать свою невесту и ее семью. Но, если хочешь знать настоящую причину, я против брака с Лунносветной, потому что единственный демон, на котором я бы хотел жениться, это ты — ее отец. Я много веков скрывал свои чувства. Но после того, как в меня стреляли из теронического ружья, я не могу молчать...

Глаза Семипалого чуть расширились в изумлении, когда он услышал мои слова. А потом он улыбнулся и прервал меня взмахом руки.

— Благородно с твоей стороны не хотеть брака, чтобы не впутывать будущих родственников в кровную месть. С нетерпением буду ожидать окончания этой мести. Тогда мы поговорим основательней.

Сердце пропустило удар. Не верится! Я жив и даже смею надеяться. Мне нужно сосредоточиться на расследовании странных провалов в памяти и смерти О'Кифа. А потом...

О да! Потом мы поговорим.

Я улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
